Finding a Home
by TheTwilightZone2
Summary: Hey guys, is a different timeline of a story called Servitude. Its a what if story if Kagome stayed with a certain someone instead of Goku. Hope you like it! And look at Servitude, I really like it.17 years later after the cyborgs appear and kill most of the human population, and most of the Z Fighters. A young boy most travel back to the past and save the future. Dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Death and Despair, Another Z Fighter Falls!**

 **Hey guys, is a different timeline of a story called Servitude. Its a what if story if Kagome stayed with a certain someone instead of Goku. Hope you like it! And look at Servitude, I really like it. Kinda need to read it for back story. Favorite and alert if liked, please review.**

 _The Future Arc begins!_

 _Prologue..._

 _17 years later after the cyborgs appear and kill most of the human population, and most of the Z Fighters, including Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Tein, and Chaiotzu. Goku suffered from the heart virus and has perished. Those who survived the onslaught were Kagome the last female saiyan, Gohan (who has suffered the loss of his arm), Bulma and a small portion, and a young boy, the son of Kagome and Vegeta. The pure blooded saiyan, of the name Galick, after Vegeta's first beam attack, Galick gun. Now they train him, they him to become the next Super Saiyan!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Mother!" Yells a Young boy flying to his half destroyed home carrying food and water. Kagome walks out spotting Galick, she smiles slightly. Galick has his father's hair, eyes, and lot of his personality. His lips turn up a little when he gets sadistic, and more Saiyan like. He usually is laid back, chill, and courageous. He has adopted his fathers gi, except with his own adding of things. Such as on the breastplate the Capsule Corp. logo, along with the back having a large royal Saiyan symbol in red. The jump suit underneath is a dark black.

"Galick come in!" She she says ushering him in. Galick drops the supplies on the table. Gohan walks in with more supplies, while Bulma brings her technologic stuff. "Still working on the shikon?" Galick asks. "Yeah, I've made some progress with it, but its quite unstable." Bulma answers. "Good job Burma! Soon will go to the past!" Kagome yells. They all cheer. Bulma starts up the food as Gohan and Kagome take Galick outside for training. Kagome and Gohan shift into position while Galick stands there. Galick breathes softly, before shifting into a charging stance. Kagome and Gohan have a confused look. As far as they knew, he never hide his any of his power, much less be a Super Saiyan.

Galick slowly expands energy growling, when he hit his max Galick starts to scream, taking a golden hue, his hair golden at the tips. Galick continues screaming for another minute, he then loses the hue and golden tipped hair and lands on the ground panting. Gohan and Kagome stand in their stance dumbfounded. "Whoa, that's the closest you've gotten!" Gohan yells. "Really?" Galick sits up surprised, he then gets into fighting position. He quickly dashes at Gohan, pointing his fingers right at his chest in a gun position. Gohan's eyes widen as Galic smirks. "Bang." Galick mutters firing a a blast sending Gohan flying. Galick leaps at Kagome with a kick.

Kagome blocks it and punches. Galick catches the punch. An explosion is heard in the distance. Kagome looks the explosion. "Ha! Gohan!" Kagome chuckles caught off guard. Galick smirks and punches Kagome in the face. "Gotcha!" Galick yells. Unaffected, Kagome grabs him and tosses him to the side. Then Kagome fires a ki blast. "Damn!" Galick eyes widen as it connects into a explosion. "... Hey! It's back!" Galick yells. "Huh?" Kagome has a look of confusion. The smoke clears, and Galick floats there with his tail waving behind him. Gohan flies back, with his gi torn in the chest area. "Huh? Oh his tails back." Gohan observed. "Thanks Captain Obvious!" Kagome says rolling her eyes.

Everyone starts laughing loudly. "So... How did you become Super Saiyans?" Galick asks curiously, wondering if he can to do it. "For me... It was everyone's death, and suffering of the everyone else... The torture they caused, the people the mercilessly killed... The heartbreak!" Gohan spat while Galick stared at him astonished. "For me... It was your father's death, the anger it caused me... The frustration! I snapped, I-I lost control, almost. To become a full Super Saiyan then I needed the Shikon, now I don't." Kagome answers coldly before flying off. "Hey Mister Gohan? What was my dad like? Mom doesn't talk about him much." Galick asks. Gohan looks in the distance...

 _Flaaaaashback!_

 _Vegeta holds younger Gohan by head and repeatedly punching him in the face. "So what, just because your dad's a Super Saiyan makes you better than me!?" Vegeta screams. "N-noo!" Gohan immediately answers, causing Vegeta to punch harder and faster. "Wrong answer!" Vegeta yells..._

 _End of Flashback..._

"... He had a lot to prove." Gohan replies, as if he relived those days in those few moments. "Son of a bitch!" Bulma screams from the home. We fly back to there and see Bulma holding burnt food. "Ugh, I wish the damn cyborgs didn't destroy Country Music, that calms me down." Bulma mutters. "Coun..try? What's that?" Galick asks. "Never mind." Bulma grumbled. They all sit down and start to eat. Being Saiyans, they easily out eat Bulma. "Whoo!" Galick howls patting my stomach. Bulma turns on the radio and she stumbles back from how loud the radio is. Screams echo the house from the radio. "T-the cyborgs are here! H-help, anyone help us! East city! God no... They see us, god help u-!" A man screams, but is cut by static.

"Damn Cyborgs!" Gohan screams turning Super Saiyan as well as Kagome. They fly off instantly as Galick struggles to catch up. "W-wait for me!" Galick screams. Kagome stops and and puts her fingers to her head. Kagome disappears from view with her ki signature. "Huh? Where is she?" Galick asks. Something pulls on his tail from behind. Weakness floods his limbs as his eyes droop. As he falls Kagome catches him and sets him down. She instant transmissions away leaving him there...

5 minutes later...

"Ha, ha, ha! You really think you can beat us? Let me on a secret... Last time I fought you... I used less than half my power." Cyborg #17 says smiling. Gohan and Kagome look frightened, and realize what's about to happen. #18 smirks off to the side. "Now... You die!" #17 yells leaping at them both. They shift into fighting stance. "Bring it! 3 arms better than 2!" Gohan yells. "Yeah, but 4 beat 3." #18 whispers in Gohan's ear before kicking away Gohan.

30 minutes later...

Galick's eyes open slowly and he stumbles up. He looks around and seeing the destroyed city in the background. "Kami no." Galick mutters. He flies toward it slowly, arriving he surveys the damage. Fires raging, even though it is softly raining. One building creaks and slowly falls over, sending a shockwave of sound and dust then it went quiet, except for the clacking of flames. Galick speeds up till he see's 2 bodies.

Galick lands and slowly walks toward them. The one on top was wearing Gohan's gi, had his hair style, and facial features. Galick then realizes it is Gohan. He quickly quickens the pace. The body below it was female wearing the same skirt his mother wore, he couldn't tell it was her because she was covered by Gohan. The pace turns into a run. "Mother! Gooooohan!" He screams stopping in front of them. He pushes Gohan over and checks him for his pulse.

There is none. Galick checks Kagome's, its faint. Galick fumbles for the last sensu bean. He hide it for something like this. He puts in her mouth, then strokes her throat to make her swallow. Galick bites his lip praying for it to work. Kagome coughs, and groans. "Goh..an.. Galick.. Is Gohan ok?" She feebly asks. "N-no mother.. He's.." Galick voice cracks. "Da-damn it!" She groans as she stands up stretching. "M-mom, take Gohan and go!" Galick yells spotting the cyborgs. She grabs Gohan and fixes on Bulma signature. "Galick grab on!"

"No mom! I'll hold them off! I'll be back! Go!" Galick yells."Galick! They cyborgs used less than half there power this time! Your not even a super saiyan!" Kagome yells. "I have a plan, now go, I give my word I won't die!" Galick replies angrily. Kagome makes a face and teleports away. "Come down here washing machines!" Galick yells. '30 meters, all I need.' Galick thinks to himself. They float down, smiling like its a game. Galick slowly walks toward them slowly building ki for his attack. He stops 10 steps from them.

"Are you Vegeta's kid?" #18 asked. Galick nods. "Heh, arrogant prick! Glad we killed your daddy!" #17 adds smirking. Galick quickly shifts into the solar flare stance. They laugh, #18 says "Please, were no humans, it won't work!" Galick chuckles and yells "SUPER NOVA!" A blinding light flashes, temporarily blinding even the cyborgs as they curse and rub there eyes. Galick quickly takes off towards his home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Great Hero Stuck! Can We Free Him?**

 **/**

 **Shenlong speaking**

 _Shikon talking/ people inside Shikon talking_

 **/**

After the fight with they cyborgs then, the remaining Saiyans took Gohan's body to bury, who, unfortunately died in the battle with the cyborgs. All they can do is train, and hope their a match against the cyborgs...

"Mother, don't go!" Galick shouts grabbing her arm. "No! I don't believe them! I can beat them! I know it!" Kagome yells taking back her arm. "Guys, guys, calm down. Kagome, your not ready, you know that." Bulma notes. Kagome groans annoyed and sits down. "Hey guys, I'm gonna look around to see if the cyborgs are around." Galick says heading for the door. "Run if you find the cyborgs." Kagome and Bulma say at the same time. Galick rolls his eyes and replies "Yes moms." Galick flies off. "Ugh, I wish I had a son... I would name him Trunks." Bulma sighs. "He's a handful, but I like having one." Kagome says stretching.

Galick flies around the city seeing the destroyed city. He passed by a building fairly intact and orange flashes by. He stops and backs up. "G-Gohan!?" Galick yells flying toward Gohan. Gohan turns and smiles. Galick lands and runs at him, tears streaming down his face. He goes to tackle him, but all he does is face plant into the ground and tumble. Galick groans and sits up and looks around. Gohan was no where to be seen. "D-damn it! G-GOOOOOOOHAAAAAAN!" Galick screams while slamming his hand on the ground crying. Minutes pass until he sniffles and stands up. He flies back up and backtracks.

He turns around and see's a small person walking around. Galick lands behind him he was almost 1/2 the size of Galick, long white hair, pink skin, yellow shirt with black underneath and with a bunch of wrinkles on his face. He was holding a container in his arm mumbling to himself. "U-um, s-sir... Ar-are you ok?" Galick stutters while sniffling. "Ah!" The man yells dropping his box and stumbling forward. He spins around and he is not human. The box was not a box like Galick originally thought, it was a music box, the ones you manually crank. The man quickly grabs the music box. "Wh-who are you?" The man asks. "I-I'm Galick, who are you talking pink monkey?" Galick asks. "I'm not a monkey! I'm Hoi! An alien!" Hoi says as he notices Galick's little puffy eyes.

'Brat! Heh heh, I can use this kid to my advantage! I'll get him to open the box!' Hoi thinks to himself. "Hey what's wrong Galick?" Hoi asks sympathetically. "M-my friend... My teacher is death... He died fighting these cyborgs..." Galick says quietly. Hoi felt sympathetic pang, then it fades. "Say, in this here music box is a great hero, he can help destroy these androids!" Hoi says holding up the box. "There cyborgs." Galick says. "Whatever they are the hero can stop them." Hoi smiles. Galick takes the box grabs the box and pulls. It doesn't budge. He growls and pulls with all his strength.

The music box doesn't move. "Uh... That's weird... Here grab on Hoi!" Galick says frowning and crouching. "What are you doing?" Hoi asks confused. "Get on I have a friend who may be able open the box." Galick says. Hoi walks over and climbs on Galick's back. Galick flies into the air and takes off with Hoi holding on for dear life.

Galick arrives at the destroyed home yelling "Hey guys, I've got a new friend!" He lands and let's Hoi off. Kagome walks out and her eyes narrow at Hoi. "Mom this is Hoi! He says that this music box is a great hero, I can't open it... Please try mom!" Galick begs. Kagome eyes Hoi once more and takes the box from Galick. She gets hold of it and pulls on it, and like Galick fails to open. She grunts and powers up, her hair turning golden but not standing up, her eyes turn turquoise and her power increases dramatically and she gains a golden aura.

Hoi steps back. 'Holy shit! Th-that is power. N-no worries, he has much more power than that!' Hoi thinks in mind. Kagome again pulls on the box, but, to no avail, the box doesn't budge. She powers down and walks inside still holding the box, Galick follows with Hoi. Kagome tosses the box on the table so it rolls next to the Shikon, which slightly glows. Galick runs over to the box and grabs it with the Shikon, no one notices because their discussing how to open the box. _"GOKU! KAGOME! I WILL KILL YOU!"_ a voice screams while Frieza is seen inside the orb but no can hear except for Galick only because he's right beside it. He looks around and Frieza's face disappears. "Please, please free this great hero!" Galick whispers, but nothing happens for minutes. Sad, he puts the Shikon and music box beside each other once again. He walks over there slowly, he doesn't notice the Shikon and music box glow purple brightly as music fills the air as the music box's handle turns for the first time in a long time...

 **Favorite! Alert! And Review for this chapter! New ones hopefully coming out sooner! If you have suggestions or like the series, review and PM me! Now, Chou!**


End file.
